Ainochi! Summary
is the second season of the [[Ainochi! Idol Series|Ainochi! Idol Series]]. It is the continuation of the first season, [[Fairy Presents: Aikatsu Stars!|Ainochi! Idols Stars]] and features the main characters meeting a new world of Ainochi!. Story Summary A New Ainochi! After Amanogawa ☆'s last performance in July, Mirai and Kibou are once again all fired up to start their coming idol adventures together with their friends Masae and Hoshi, who were elected to be the next Center 3, as well as their mysterious friend Mirage-sama. But then, at the end of July, a new producer announced a new idols system, the Once Upon An Idol system. The Once Upon An Idol system is the official start of the new way of being an idol, the Idol Life, also known as Ainochi! The Once Upon An Idol System allowed the users to wear special dresses or use fairy effects during dramas, which is revolutionary for the world of idols. After Hoshi has filmed the special episode for her role in Sakura-Blossom Cherry Walk, the students of the Colored Stars Pattern Class announced that they will reveal a new brand soon. The junoir brand is called Fifty Storms and is a newly created cool-typed brand. As Mirai was about to the her first Once Upon An Idol audition, the girls noticed that a lot new brands launched the market along with the Once Upon An Idol system. Impressed with their dresses, Mirai fell for the cute-typed brand Sweet Kiss, which she would use from now on. Kibou's new primary brand also changed and became the new Decoring World, while Hoshi knew from the beginning that she'll wear Endless Summer's coords from now on. Meanwhile, in Nakazato First Academy, the idols Yusuke, Seiji and Hagiwara Takao decided to form a three-idol unit, based on the concept of helping and supporting those who are in need. As the three did it on their own, it took a while until ℋ³ was able to debut. But the impact the unit had on the world of idols and their fans was quite impressive, even fro Mirai. While everyone else was enjoying their new idol life, Kiyomi was worried about her persona. So far, she always used the same brand, but this brand seemed to have retiered in the last months and no new coords have been released lately. But then, she was called by her childhood friend Minamino Riko, who is a high school student at Three Hearts. Together with Riko's help, Kiyomi found a new brand and debutet as Midnight Dawn's new muse. After a while of having heard nothing of the old Center 3, the three-idol unit Tori Color has returned to the universe of idols as they announced their new live event. Much like a tour, the three idols planned to travel around the Asian countries to boost their popularity. Stunned to hear that Masae met up with Hoshi and Aya, who considered a tour for the current Center 3 might not be a stupid idea either. After having a chat with the headmistress, Center 3 announced their first Europe tour. Shocked, Mirai and Kibou, however, decided to stay in Japan to further connect with their friends in their own country for now. At the same time, the headmaster of Nakazato announced that soon, the lead of his school will change. His son Nakazato Kazuharu will soon take over his duties as headmaster of the school. Surprised by this announcement, the world of idols seemed to be up-side-down until the top idol Ryuichi appeared in public media once again. While it has only been a small guest appearance, he didn't mention about his return to the world of idols yet. Meanwhile, the three-idol units Tori Color and Center 3 have started their concerts and have reached two capital cities of well-known countries. While Tori Color stayed at Seoul for a while, Center 3 decided to have their next concert in London. After the unit Tori Color returned after their final concert in Seoul, Miki met up with Ryuichi. Then, Mirai and Kibou were shocked to read about the relationship statement of Miki and Ryuichi. As it turns out, two are actually dating. The World of Fairytales Even though our favorite top idol Ryuichi didn't announce his official return yet, the producer of Once Upon An Idol asked the idol to perform a Once Upon An Idol concert even if it may only be for practice. While Ryuichi always wanted to return, he wasn't sure about accepting the offer right away, but in the end he accepted anyway. As Ryuichi performed, he did not only remember the joy of being an idol, but was also granted the Premium Crystal Wings, a new feature of the Once Upon An Idol system. Romance and Idols The Golden Card References Category:Ainochi! Category:FairySina Category:Ainochi!/Unfinished